zangheftariafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Basilisk
Besetzung Ry (Drums & Production) Tommy (Keys & Vocals) Frank (Bass & Vocals) Rudy (Guitar & Vocals) Bandgeschichte und Stil Die Band wurde im November '''1996''' gegründet. Auf der Suche nach einem eigenen Sound entwickelte sich aufgrund der verschiedenen Charaktere ein Stil, welcher sich nicht in eine Musikrichtung einordnen ließ. Elemente aus Gothic- und Melodic-Metal sowie Einflüsse des Heavy Metal der 80 er und 90 er Jahre, Vocals, deren Spektrum von sanft und flüsternd bis hart und aggressiv reicht und die teils englischen, teils deutschen Lyrics prägen das unverwechselbare Soundbild von BASILISK. Aufgrund der verschiedenen, musikalischen Elemente ist Basilisk am ehesten als DARK METAL einzuordnen. Das damalige Line-Up bestand aus Sixten (Vocals/Keyboard), Rudy (Guitars), Siggi (Bass) und Ry (Drums). '''Ende 1997''' ging es dann in´s Studio, um die erste Demo - CD „In the room of lights aufzunehmen. Das Jahr '''1998''' war hauptsächlich durch 12 Club-Konzerte geprägt. Unter anderem im Vorprogramm von "Crematory" im vollbesetzten Atlantis (Herbolzheim) und im ebenfalls gut besuchten WOM (Balingen). Der erste Platz bei einem Newcomer -Wettbewerb in Nußplingen bestätigte, dass sich die Band auf dem richtigen Kurs befand. Auch im Frühjahr 1999 hatte die Band einige Konzerte zu verzeichnen, wobei die Gigs mit "Ever Eve" in Leonberg und der Auftritt als Headliner bei der Blumberger Rocknacht sicher als Highlights zu bezeichnen sind. Beim Newcomer - Contest im Donaueschinger Animal House konnte Basilisk sich durchsetzen und den ersten Platz belegen. Aufgrund der äußerst positiven Resonanzen trat Basilisk im Jahr 2000 unter anderem im Vorprogramm von "My Dying Bride" und "The Gathering" auf. Ein Festival im Universal D.O.G. in Lahr, zusammen mit "Farmer Boys", "Weissglut", "Ever Eve" und "Shock" folgte. Das Konzert mit "Phantoms of Future" im "Forum Fabrik" in Villingen-Schwenningen wird vielen noch in guter Erinnerung sein. '''Ende 2000''' löste Frank den bisherigen Bassisten Siggi ab und bereicherte das klangliche Spektrum durch seinen klaren Gesang. Gleichzeitig kam Tommy zur Band, der von da an die Keyboards übernahm. Sänger Sixten konnte sich jetzt voll auf seine Rolle als Frontman und Lead-Sänger konzentrieren. Im '''Dezember 2001''' erschien das zweite Album „…between light and shadow mit 8 Tracks in der neuen Besetzung. '''2002''' standen 11 Konzerte, unter anderem mit „Tankard, „Ashes you leave und „Chinchilla auf dem Programm. Beim Konzert im Oktober 2002 mit „Sacred Sin aus Portugal wurde der Grundstein für einen Vertriebsdeal mit dem portugiesischen Label „Nebula Records und der Booking-Agentur „Icon Music Agency gelegt; beides Subunternehmen von Dark Music Productions. Das Album „… between light and shadow wurde '''2003''' nun weltweit durch Nebula Records vertrieben. Es folgte Ende 2003 eine sehr erfolgreiche 10-tägige Promotion-Tour durch Portugal, unter anderem mit Konzerten in Lissabon, Portimao und Leiria. Leider kamen durch die Booking-Agentur nicht wie erhofft überhaupt Gigs zustande, so dass die Zusammenarbeit gekündigt wurde und Basilisk das Booking wieder selbst in die Hand nahm. In den Jahren '''2005 und 2006''' standen relativ wenig Konzerte auf dem Programm. Basilisk hat die kleine Live-Pause genutzt, um im Mai 2006 das Album „Dark Seasons mit 13 Titeln zu veröffentlichen. Im November des gleichen Jahres kam die Mini-EP „Empor pünktlich zum 10-jährigen Band-Bestehen auf den Markt. Dieser runde Geburtstag wurde durch ein kleines selbst organisiertes Festival im November 2006 gebührend gefeiert. Fortan trennten sich die Wege von Basilisk und Sänger Sixten. Die Band beschloss, das Line-Up wie folgt zu ändern: Frank (Bass/Vocals), Tommy (Keyboards/Vocals), Rudy (Guitars/Vocals) und Ry (Drums). Einen eigentlichen Frontmann gab es von da an nicht mehr. Durch die Aufteilung der Gesangsparts erfuhren die Songs nun eine größere klangliche Vielfalt, was von den Fans durchweg positiv aufgenommen wurde. Nach einer Findungsphase und relativ wenigen Konzerten '''2007 bis 2009''' war dann das Album „Rote Tränen, welches im Mai '''2010''' veröffentlicht wurde, die logische Konsequenz. Aufgrund familiärer Veränderungen der einzelnen Bandmitglieder wurden die Live-Aktivitäten in den Folgejahren etwas zurückgeschraubt. Hervorzuheben sind jedoch die Auftritte '''2010, 2011 und 2012''' auf dem Tuttlinger Marktplatz. Bei diesen Open Airs sollte ein Hauch des South Side Festivals auch in der Stadt zu spüren sein. '''2014''' war dann genug neues Songmaterial zusammen, um an die Aufnahmen für das aktuelle Album „Traumland zu gehen. Auch diese Scheibe wurde, wie übrigens die letzten zwei Alben auch, in Eigenregie aufgenommen. Im Januar 2015 unterschrieb Basilisk einen Promotion- und Vertriebsdeal mit Bob Media bzw. Echozone. Links http://www.basilisk.de/ https://www.facebook.com/OfficialBasilisk?fref=photo Links